Claimed by the Alpha
by Nonamaeha
Summary: An Alpha looking for his Luna but it's not as easy as the elders said. He waited and looked for her but he never found her. One dead body and he found her. AU Sharon/Andy. Rated M for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The shape-shifting rumors had been thrown aside over the years since there was no evidence to prove it beside from the bodies being found near the woods. The police were looking for the killer of those men. There were no evidences left on the dead bodies, if it had not for the broken necks that led them to death, they would not work hard for it.

Eventually, they never found the killer. The files of the death of those men were forgotten.

No one had dared to enter the forest again, bob wires were surrounding the entrance to the woods. Little did they know that deep inside the forest, a small community of werewolves were living.

The place was filled with silence except for the hard breathing. Gasping, his nails extended, his control was starting to slipped away. His body was being torn apart like a wood sliced with a dull axe. Sweats covered his whole body, they were starting to drip down on the cold hard floor.

His face scrunched in pain as the reason of his struggle came into his mind. He had not felt like this except when he first shifted to his wolf. His right hand reached out to touch the door made from silver. His hand was burning but he could not feel.

The Elders had said that once a werewolf meet his wolf, he would then find his mate. A werewolf would never be alone since the Moon Goddess had made each of them a mate. They were destined to be with each other, a connection was already created between mates. It would only grew if they meet each other.

Andrew Flynn was now thirtg and yet he had not found his mate. A year after his first shifting, he had given up that he would find his mate on their place. He had distracted himself with women on their pack who came to him but it had not helped to forget the emptiness he had felt inside.

When he turned twenty-six, it was when all his pain started. At first he had thought he was coming down with something but when the pain spread on his body, he knew instantly what it meant. His mother had told him about it before when he had asked what if a mate cheated on him. His mother had answered that he would feel an immense pain.

At that time, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. He was being torn into pieces inside and out, all he could see was red. He had accidentally killed someone and that was when they created the room he was in now.

It had stopped for three years and now it was back again. He had to find her, to be with her or at least made her reject him. Rejection was the only way for him to be free of the mate bond, he did not want to feel this kind of pain everytime his mate was being with another man. He needed to be free of her and go on with hislife.

At last, his control slipped away. The cracking of bones echoed around the room, fur started sprouting out of his pores. His dark brown warm eyes turned into a pair of glowing gold orbs. His body was covered in black furs with silver furs adorning his feet like socks and his chest. A loud growl emitted from his chest startling the people outside the cell.

Louie Provenza grimaced as he heard the growl, he had thought the cell was sound proof. If the fool had not given up on finding his mate, he would not be experiencing this now. The soft, kind-hearted Andy he had known from when they were young turned to a ruthless one.

Andy was feared by many when he took turn in being an Alpha. When the Blood Moon Pack attacked them, he had mercilessly killed the Alpha, Beta and the Third in command with his own hand. Some of the people who stood their ground was imprisoned and those who surrendered was given a home in their pack.

The one thing Louie could not ever forget was when he killed the son of the Alpha in front of everyone in their pack and in the Blood Moon Pack. He had then let someone kill the Luna of the Pack.

There was only few who had gotten behind the barriers of Andy, those who are close to him especially his mother. Louie glanced at the woman ensconced in his husbands embrace. The poor woman was crying, Louie could not understand why she was crying. Andy was an Alpha, he could take much more than that.

They left the cell when they heard the scratching of nails. Andy would get out of there when everything turns to normal, the door was not even locked.

The sun was up when Andy left the cell with a towel wrapped on his lower body. The only disadvantage in shifting was his clothes being torn apart. He could smell the aroma of coffee wafting through the air as he entered the house. He rushed to his room to change before coming back down to the kitchen.

His mother was waiting with a coffee in her hands. He could not read her expression. He warily approached her and accepted the coffee she was offering.

Margaret followed his movement as he sat down. Andy frowned as he noticed the silence of his mother.

"What is it?" He put down his coffee and crossed his arms, silently regarding his mother.

"Don't you think that it's time? You should look for her again while it's not too late," Margaret started approaching him slowly.

"And where would I find her?" The city was wide, he could not possibly look at every single street.

"You would not be feeling those pain if she wasn't near to you or you haven't already seen her," she replied.

"I thought the pain comes when a mate is cheating, I could clearly remember you saying that."

"I said the pain would come if your mate is cheating. A mate that you've already met or near you," Margaret slowly said letting him register the new information.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He exclaimed in frustration. He might have already met his mate and his mother had not told him about the possibility of his mate being near him.

"Well, I'm telling you now. I already packed your clothes. You and Louie, get out of here and look for your mate," Margaret smirked as he stood up quickly.

"Here's the key to the house."

Andy accepted the key before going to his room. He would take everything thrown in his way to find his mate. Even if that means living with Louie Provenza. When Andy was prepared to go, he met Provenza who was frowning. He in return just smiled at him.

"Not a word," Louie warned as Andy started to open his mouth.

"I don't want you two returning here without Andrew's mate," Margaret said as they both into the car. They only gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't know why your mother dragged me into this," Provenza grumbled as they drove through the woods.

"I'm sure she asked you nicely. " Andy knew her mother, she had probably worked Louie through his guilt.

"If she was not the Luna or a beautiful woman, I would not let her guilt me." Andy chuckled in response.

They were met with light as they drove out of the woods. The last time they were out was when a rogue killing occured but when the police bob wired the other entrance to the wood, they never got out again. Except when they would go out drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped outside a simple house which they both knew was a faux. Simple on the outside but luxury inside. They stayed in this house when they were still studying. Drinking and partying inside the house without caring about the neighbors. Those were the good times and the times when they did not have a lot of responsibility to fulfill.

"Home sweet home, " Andy mumbled under his breath as he opened the door.

They caught a whiff of a strange smell before they even stepped into the house. Andy looked around before stepping inside. His ears strained to hear any movement but he was only met with silence. They moved further inside the house and they were greeted by a body laying on the cream colored carpet.

"Is it dead?" Provenza asked as he walked around the body.

His mother did not even warned them about a dead body inside the house. It was a rouge, his eyes were still open and his head was twisted around.

"Isn't it obvious?" Andy rolled his eyes. He fished out his phone and called his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dead body." Andy gritted his teeth as his mother answered the call.

 **"What dead body?"**

"Inside the house. There's a dead body." He snapped. He turned around and found Provenza crouched down beside the body.

 **"How did it get in there?"**

"I should be the one asking that mother." Andy pressed his finger on his forehead. Of all the things that could happen.

 **"Call the police like a normal human who found a dead body."**

"Can't we just dumped it somewhere. No police involvement much better." Provenza chuckled at the mention of dumping the body. They done it a lot of times when they accidentally killed rogues.

 **"Andrew Flynn! You better not dumped that body anywhere. Call the police."**

Andy winced at the angry tone of her mother. Having no choice, he hung up on his mother and called the police.

"So much for finding your mate." Mirth was written all over Provenza's face.

"Don't touch anything," Andy said as he sat down on the couch waiting for the police to arrive.

"So, where are we staying? This house is going to be a crime scene," Provenza inquired as he studied the body of the man.

"Don't you remember, we still have a house around the corner. The key on that house was foolishly hidden under the only stone beside the front door.

"There was not a trace of smell in this man," Provenza frowned as he studied the man.

"Of course there wouldn't if he had died days ago," Andy stated matter-of-factly.

He stiffened as his wolf, Bane whined in his head. He kept repeating the word, 'Mate', making him winced. He was so busy trying to make Bane shut up, he did not heard Provenza calling his name.

Provenza had to smack his head to get his attention, "what the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"Bane kept whining and would not shut up," Andy answered pointing at his head.

* * *

Sharon Raydor was getting restless on her way to the crime scene. After dropping Emily to the daycare, she knew something was going to happen. She's praying that it wouldn't be a bad one.

When she arrived at the crime scene. She walked towards the house but stopped when her nose caught the smell of sandalwood mixed with some earthly scent. The smell almost made her drool, she didn't know why. Sharon shook her head before stepping inside the house.

She looked around the house but no sign of struggle. There's a possibility that the body was dumped there or the killer was smart enough to clean the house. Sharon was briefed by Lieutenant Tao.

"His neck was snapped?" Sharon repeated what he just said.

"Yes. There's no trace of blood in the house."

"Have you talked to the people who found the body? Where are they?" She asked looking around.

"Yes. Mister Flynn and Provenza." He pointed at the two men who was surrounded by officers.

Sharon turned around to look at them. When she faced them, she caught the eye of the man with the black thick hair.

She could feel her heart beating so fast. The man looked at her with intense gaze. It feels like time stopped around them. She was drowning fast, her breathing got shallowed but before it was even too late Sharon blinked and looked away.

Sharon walked towards her car as they carried the body outside. She didn't know that man but her mind was screaming 'mine'.

She took a deep breath and get in to her car. She pull the door close but was stopped by a hand.

The two officers were taking their statements when his nose caught the smell of honey, lavender and fruit mixed together. He looked around trying to decipher who owned that smell. Just as he looked up, he saw her.

Her green eyes contrasting with the redness of her hair. Despite being hidden behind glasses, he could see the golden flecks of her eyes even from afar.

Mine!

Bane was repeating the word over and over again in his head. Andy had to stop himself from shifting and claim her right there and then.

The woman turned around breaking their eye contact and followed the officers outside. Andy walked away from the officers who were taking their statements and followed the woman.

Before she could close the door of her car, he held it with a tight grip.

"Yes." His mate drawled. Her irritation was visible. Her smell hit his nose again. He had to sto himself from moaninv.

"You can't escape that easily." He leaned down until she could feel his breath on her face. Somehow, her breath had gotten ragged.

Andy pulled away. Seeing the panic in her face he stood up, knowing that he shouldn't mess with her. She's a police. His mate was a police. She would probably shot him if he pressed his lips to her.

The woman was glaring at him and he saw the officers looking at them. He sent them a glare before smiling down at her.

"Don't come any closer or you will be facing your lawyer soon." Her voice was to die for. Her voice was dripping with venom but he just grinned at her.

"Trust me. You don't want to do that, sweetheart." He could hear her heart beating faster making him grin wider. A flash of glow in her eyes made him stop for a moment.

"I'm sure, I can." She smirked at him. An evil glint visible in her eyes.

"Go ahead then." Andy who was always the risked taker. He grabbed her head and pressed his lips to her. Warmth spread to his body as he felt her soft lips. Sparks fly which made her eyes widen in shock. She let out a surprise moan, Andy smiled before reluctantly pulling away from her.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively in her ear. A shiver run down in her body ut she held herself together.

He took one last glance at her. She's beautiful, her cheeks red and lips swollen. Beautiful doesn't even cover her, she's a goddess.

"File that complaint, sweetheart." Andy slammed her door and glared at the officers who was staring at him.

Andy wondered why they haven't arrested him yet. They've probably seen what happened. When all of them left the property. Andy had to duck another smack from Provenza.

"Do you know what I had to do, to distract all the idiot officers when you decided to devour the mouth of that Lieutenant woman, " Provenza shouted at him angrily. He had to pretend that he saw someone lurking at the back of the house.

Andy nonchalantly plopped down on the couch.

"I found her." Andy informed. A pillow was thrown in his direction which he caught.

"Lame attempt at joking buddy." Provenza turned the television on. He rolled his eyes as he saw Andy smiling.

"It's her alright."

"Well I don't like her. She's a police." Provenza said in a matter-of-fact tone. Andy growled at him.

"I don't care. She's my mate. If you can't accept that maybe I'll let Bane kill you." Andy's eyes turned dark. It would not safe to mess with him. He had just found his mate but he could not be with her.

"Go ahead." Provenza raised his hands, mocking Andy's intention. "So what did she say when you planted your mouth on hers?" His disgust was written all over his face.

"She's filing a complaint." Andy walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigator and found that it was filled. He thanked his mother in his head. He took some snack and drinks. He set it on the coffee table and watched the TV.

"Sexual Harassment , I presume" Andy threw a chip on Provenza's face before getting comfortable.

"Probably. At least I got to the first base and I'll see her then."

"Your mother will kill you." Provenza mumbled. Andy knew it was true but he just shrugged it off. If it means seeing her again, why not?

"I thought they would not let us stay here?" Andy asked as he stood up to get their bags.

"I thought too but I don't know what happened." Provenza knew the protocol but he really had no idea why they let them stay at the crime scene.

He shrugged it off, at least they would not have to relocate the foods in the fridge. They even cleaned the place where the body was laying. Of course, although they knew how the man died they would not tell them. They were not a fool.

"I'm the Alpha, why am I picking up the bags?" Andy returned with empty hands. Provenza shrugged, ignoring him altogether.

He glared at him before he jogged up to the car and carried his own bag before going to his room.

* * *

"How was your day?" Sharon asked as Emily jumped to her arms. She could believed he had let that man kiss her. Maybe he was going insane but she could not deny that he was a good kisser.

She chastised herself, she was married for godsake and she have a daughter to think of. Though her husband was unreliable, she held onto their marriage making it a protection to other men. And thinking of another man would considered cheating but something about the man that she could not stop thinking.

Sharon smiled at Emily as she started talking about her day. As they drobe home she could not help but wish that she would not see him anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is in the first and second chapter.**

 **A/N: Some clarifications, link is the way the whole pack can communicate to each other. If a person is not werewolf and is not accepted to a pack then he has no idea what they're talking about in their heads.**

 **And on we go with the patapon story 😂**

* * *

Andy was pulled out from his slumber by someone punching him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, his eyes glowed gold from fury.

"Your mother's calling you, Mama's boy." Provenza laughed before leaving the room. Thanks to their werewolf blood, the bruise will fade away in a minute.

Andy didn't get to say hello when his mother scream over the phone. He held the phone away from his ears.

 _"YOU FOUND YOUR MATE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!'_

Andy placed his palm over his face. He was frustrated enough that his mate, the lieutenant woman, didn't keep her words then his mother screaming after he woke up. He turned off his phone and went to the kitchen.

" Is there anyway that we can find the address of my lieutenant woman?" Andy asked as he saw Provenza drinking a beer.

"Why don't you check the LAPD website? I'm sure it's there" The hint of sarcasm was evident in his voice. Andy knew how his friend hate the modern technology.

"I don't even know her name" Andy sighed. "Why are you drinking beer? It's morning for godsake." Andy poured water in his glass.

"In case you didn't notice, it's evening." Provenza gestured outside. Andy looked out of the window. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was dark.

"You could always just follow her smell or drive to their department and follow her home" Provenza mumbled. Andy grab his keys and he's out of the house in a minute.

 _Idiot!_

Provenza said through the link. He rolled his eyes when he heard Andy growled again.

Andy was waiting outside when he caught the familiar smell of his mate. Looking at the entrance, he saw her entering the building with a child. He clenched his fist tightly to avoid punching any parts of the car.

Andy didn't have to wait longer when her car came into the view. He started the car and followed her. The car stopped in front of a house, probably their house. He watched as she walked inside with the little girl.

He went out of his car and walked towards them. As if by impulse, his mate turned around and caught his eyes. Despite the sparks flying whenever their eyes meet, he can still smell her fury.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a warning tone. She opened the house and let the little girl run inside.

"Just passing by." Andy nearly cowered when he saw the death glare she was giving him.

"You have another chance to answer me, honestly." She slowly said. Her arms crossed drawing his eyes to his breast. Andy looked at her face and sighed.

"I just want to see where you live and to know what's your name." Andy shrugged. For a moment, he thought he saw the corner of her lips twitch but it's pressed tightly.

"And because of that you're stalking me?" She didn't let him answer and walked inside.

* * *

Sharon sighed loudly after closing the door. She saw Emily watching TV, she dropped her bag on the table before stalking to the kitchen. She poured water in glass and drank. Whoever that man is, he's doing something to her. She didn't know why she couldn't file sexual harassment, she's done it before. And now he's outside her house, she's lying if that didn't freak her out.

Stalking is also a crime but she can't do it. He was the reason she's distracted today. The kiss he gave her, no one had ever kissed her like that not even Jack. Those warm beautiful brown eyes that's hidden behind his hard exterior, she couldn't be attracted to him. She's married.

She slammed the glass on the counter and turned around. Her heart jumped when she saw him leaning on the wall across her. She looked around in panic. She discreetly opened the drawer on her side but her hand pausing midway.

"I know what you're doing." The man said walking towards her with that smile. The smile that, if he didn't broke inside the house, would charm her.

She can feel her heart thrumming

"How did you get in here?"She stood still when he came to stop in from of her, hands on his pockets.

"You didn't let me answer your question. I'm not stalking you, I just want to know your name ."

"That's still stalking. And if it will make you go away, it's Lieutenant Sharon Raydor." His smile widen when she said her name. She didn't know why but that makes her relax a little bit.

"Sharon." She felt shiver running down her spine when he said her name. She saw him looking at her mouth then flicked on her eyes. His eyes are glowing gold. Sharon shook her head, she's imagining things. She closed her eyes and opened it again when she looked at him, it's still glowing.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" Her breath wavered when she ask that. She saw his jaw clenched and closed his eyes. When he opened it, it was gone.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still smiling at her but she saw something in her eyes.

"Can you leave me alone now?" She walked around him and head towards the front door.

"I'm Andy Flynn, in case you're wondering." He stated as she opened the door for him. Sharon tense when she saw him walked towards her daughter.

"Nice knowing you, kid." He placed a hand on Emily's head before heading towards the open door.

"Bye Mr. Andy !" Emily waved her hand before turning her attention to the TV.

Sharon felt her heart constrict when she saw her daughter warmed towards this man. He talked to Emily. How long did she stay in the kitchen? A lot could've happened in those minutes.

"So, where's your husband?" Sharon tensed at the question. She didn't want to talk about Jack. She just stared at him before closing the door.

"I see. It's nice knowing you, Sharon. Make sure everything's locked!" She heard him shouted on the other side of the door. She hoped that she wouldn't see him again.

Sharon shook her head again before preparing dinner.

* * *

Andy stalked his way to his car and looked at the house again. Her husband isn't home. Maybe he'll call his father to send some warriors to guard her house. The news that he found his mate are probably spreading and when the other pack hear about it especially his enemies, his mate will be in danger.

Andy likes to think that she's divorced but she saw the ring on her fingers. He wants to snap someone's neck.

When he got to his home, he can hear pounding on Provenza's room. Why did he have to deal with this? He entered his room and called his father.

 _"What is it? I'm rather busy right now."_

His face crumpled in disgust when he heard the hard breathing on the other side.

"Dad, can you send someone to guard my mate? I'll send the address." Andy removed his shoes waiting for his father to respond which is taking so long.

 _"Sure."_

He tossed the phone on the bed before plopping down to it. He knew what the old man's doing and he didn't want to think about. He's surrounded by horny dogs. He have a long journey to win Sharon's heart. Too many walls to break through. He needs to start tomorrow.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my very supported patapon best friends, you are all such a joy *note the sarcasm* and to** _welshcwtch **,**_ **I thought no one will notice my mistakes hahahaha kbye.**

 **Hope you enjoy my patapon story**

 **Claimed by the Alpha**

 **Nonamaewa**

* * *

The lights turned off as the sun made it's appearance. The leaves rustled as a soft wind passed by, a gentle tapping woke up the sleeping lady. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

Sharon stretched languidly before standing up and wrapped the robe around her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Emily, eyes still drooping.

"Mr. Andy is outside." Her sleepiness was washed away instantly.

Sharon gave Emily a quick look-over before sprinting towards the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a bunch of red tulips but Andy was nowhere to be found.

She saw a big dog beside the flowers. The dog was frightening. It was enormous to be considered as a dog. Turning her attention towards the tulips. Her heart skip a beat as she remembered what red tulips means.

She bent down to pick it up before slamming the door on the dog's face much like what she did to Andy last night.

"I thought Mr. Andy was outside." She asked Emily as she put the table down on her desk.

"He woke me up, Mama." Emily raised her hands towards Sharon. She smiled before bending down to pick her up. She brush her hair away from her face before sitting down on the couch.

"How did he do that?" Sharon furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"I heard him...outside the window." Emily mumbled on her neck. Sharon knew how deep sleeper Emily is, how did she heard Andy?

She looked at the flowers on the table before looking at the door.

* * *

Provenza was grumbling when he entered the kitchen. His frustration was directed to the man eating pancakes.

"Good morning. Had a goodnight?" Andy smiled annoyingly at him.

"Yes but I'll think about the good morning part." Provenza emphasized the 'good' word.

Andy gestured at the pancakes and ignored Provenza.

"What did you do?" Provenza pointed his fork at Andy with accusing eyes.

Andy smiled, "Nothing."

"Stop smiling. You're creeping me out." He grumbled as he saw Andy still smiling.

Andy had an eventful morning. He called a flower shop to deliver red tulips to Sharon's house but they refused to deliver it. He had to do it the hard way.

His father sent gamma, Julio, a bit hot headed but that's what he wants to guard his mate. He trust him and he found his mate. He didn't want any unmated male to guard what's his.

Andy had advised Julio to stay in his werewolf form. Julio protested but followed him eventually.

Andy drove to Sharon's house and saw the flowers in front of her house with Julio beside it. Judging by the look of the house, the occupants are still sleeping.

Sharon needs to see that flower before the freshness of it rubs off. He got out of his car. He saw Xavier's, Julio's wolf, ear perk up. When he saw who it was he bowed his head in greeting.

Andy knew this is not the perfect time to shift but he got extra clothes in his car. He shifted to his wolf form, leaving shredded clothes behind. He hopes that no one saw him. He followed the smell of Emily.

It led him to the the right side of the house. When he saw her sleeping, he almost back out then he saw her eyes staring at him.

"Mr. Andy."

His ears stood stiff when he heard her uttered his name. Bane run towards the shredded clothes and went inside the open car. Thank god his car's windows are tinded except the front one.

He shifted to his human form and quickly put clothes on. He need to get away quickly.

 _"Take care of them."_

Andy mind linked Julio before driving away. When he got home, he prepared their breakfast and waited for Provenza to wake up. Thanking his mother in his head for teaching him to cook, they are going to survive until he gets his mate home.

Despite his cheery attitude, Andy was still rattled from his encounter with Emily. She recognized him even in his werewolf form, how is that even possible? Humans are not aware of their existence, the packs are completely hidden.

She must be dreaming. Andy whispered to himself, catching the questioning look from Provenza.

"You went to her house?" Provenza covered his face with his hands as he saw the look on Andy's face.

"She's my mate and her name is Sharon." Andy informed before drinking his juice.

"It's Sharon now, is it?" Andy rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Does she know that you're a werewolf or the fact that she is one?" Provenza smiled when he saw something flicker in Andy's eyes.

"No, and we're going to keep it that way until she went on a date with me." He fisted his hand trying to keep himself from ripping Provenza's head. He knew that Sharon didn't know that she's a werewolf.

When Andy first saw her, he thought that she was a human but then she smelled differently. Even the dead body in their house is not human but it's not their doing.

Pure werewolves are supposed to shift when they turned eighteen. Why on earth it didn't happen to Sharon? That's what he kept thinking all night.

"So, I heard the Alpha sent Julio to guard her." Although Provenza asked nicely, Andy still sneered at him for referring Sharon as _her._

"The best decision he'd ever made." Andy said.

Provenza chuckled in agreement, even having their son is not the best decision they made. He felt something hard thrown at him.

"I can hear you, you know." Andy pointed at his head. His parents told him that conceiving him was the bad decision at the time since they are at war with the Blood Moon Pack but they still love him until his sisters came.

* * *

As per usual, Sharon dropped Emily at the daycare before going to work. There was no hit for the dead man, there was no match in the missing person so they decided to put it aside for now. Sharon was doing paperwork all day long with the squad. They always avoided paperwork's but they had no choice since they chose this job.

When they didn't catch a case, they were dismissed early by their Captain. Sharon was waiting for the elevator and at that moment the elevator arrived. When the door opened, she was greeted by her friends face.

"You have a new man and you didn't tell me." Sharon was supposed to push him back to the elevator when she saw a familiar red head behind stepped in the elevator and glared at him

"Gavin." Sharon heard the giggles erupting behind him. Gavin smiled innocently at her before stepping aside to reveal her daughter.

"Surprise, Mama" Emily screamed hugging her mother's leg.

"So, who is this Mr. Andy?" Gavin raised an eyebrow at her.

"No one."

"He sent you flowers and your answer is no one." They stepped out when the elevator opened.

"I'm coming over and tell me about this Andy guy." Gavin stared challengingly at Sharon before she sighed.

"Fine."

The moment they stepped inside the house, Gavin was grilling her with question. He stopped when he spotted the flowers.

"Oh My God!" He screamed looking at the flowers.

"He wants to court you." He looked at her. His excitement written all over his face.

"Which is not happening. I'm married." Sharon pointed before walking to the kitchen away from Emily's ear.

"Barely married." Gavin whispered to himself before following her to the kitchen. He saw her starting to prepare for cooking.

"We'll order take outs." Gavin gestured at the chairs before sitting on one of it. Sharon sighed, there's no way out of this. She had to teach Emily on how to keep secrets.

"I met him at a crime scene. Happy?" Sharon sighed louder as she saw the look on his face.

"He followed me home and entered the house without any invitation. I'm telling that man is arrogant, cocky and just arrogant." Despite what she said, she kinda likes him being arrogant like that.

Gavin hummed processing what she just said.

"I feel like there's something more there." Gavin let out a laugh when he saw her blush.

"He kissed you!" He laughed out loud prompting Emily to come in to the room. Sharon covered his mouth before instructing Emily to go bto her room.

"Now you heard all of it, can we forget about it now?" She asked pleadingly but it went to a deaf ear.

"Is he a good kisser? Intense level from 1-10." Gavin looked like a child opening a gift.

Gavin knew that she can't lie unless she really have to. She was supposed to answer him but she stayed silent. Andy was a good kisser, intense level probably 9 she thought to herself. She already felt bad for letting a man other that her husband to kiss her. She's raised as a Catholic girl and she shouldn't be thinking about another man

"Fine." Gavin dropped it as he saw her face.

Sharon was relieved that he dropped the subject. She had a lot of thinking to do especially on how to tell Andy to leave her alone since it didn't work the last. She had to stopped it before she fell and hurt herself. There must be some way to make him leave her alone.

 **To be continued... Ashita ga konai you Love**

 **A/N: Sorry but I don't the Alpha's mate and the Luna to be a human.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the two Filipinos who left reviews,you made my day hahahaha Oldalab ahe.**

 **And here in lies the story..**

 **Claimed by the Alpha**

 **Nonamaewa**

* * *

The lights are blinding. Music that's foreign to their ears. Beat that's captivating them to move their body. Andy was enjoying this bar, so far, though he's not drinking he can still enjoy the women. He's a man after all. He may have found his mate but he can feel that she's going to reject him

Earlier this evening, Provenza asked Andy to accompany him to the bar. Instead of moping around, Andy went with him. Now when he think about it, he didn't regret coming with Provenza. Bane was whining in his head, already feeling that something wrong will happen. He might as well enjoy this, before facing a rejection.

Andy sat down in front of Provenza, laughing as woman perched herself on Provenza's lap. He was drinking his soda when he smell, the familiar aroma of his mate. Andy looked behind him and found Sharon beside a man. Bane stopped whining in his head and started growling. Andy can feel his nails extending and his fangs wanted to come.

Andy watched as the two walked over to bar. The man must've said something funny as his mate started to laugh. Even from afar, he can hear the melodious sound of her laugh, that relaxed him a bit.

Andy wants to go between them and rip the man's hand from Sharon's shoulder. He will tell her everything and made her reject him, to stop all this nonsense that he's feeling.

"Can we get out of here?" He sneered at Provenza, seeing him coping a feel of the woman's butt.

"It's too early." Provenza was annoyed, he was just starting to enjoy the bar or the woman. Andy lifted the woman off of Provenza before dragging him out of the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Provenza shouted as he punched Andy's face.

"I need to get out of there before I kill someone." He gritted his teeth. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the bouncer coming their way.

"That's not new. You always kill someone." Provenza whispered angrily. He watched as Andy paced back and forth before the bouncer stopped him which is a bad move.

Andy punched the man breaking his nose. He pushed the man to the ground before punching his face repeatedly. Provenza didn't bother to stop him, he couldn't anyway. Andy's eyes turned to gold, glowing with rage. The man's face was bloodied.

He was pushed off of the man and someone planted their knees on his back. He could just shrugged it off but amidst his anger, he smell her. Of all people, why her? She handcuffed him and pulled to a kneeling position. The handcuff was useless if they weren't surrounded by people, some of them even have their guns pointed at him.

Andy could kill Provenza for taking him to bar where the police usually hang out. She was leaning on him, her face close to him. He looked at her in the eye. She was caught off guard when she saw his eyes, they're glowing gold again.

"Calm down." She whispered. Sharon was lying if she didn't said that she was afraid. The glowing rage in his eyes was frightening. But as she speaks, they turned to brown and they softened.

Andy groaned internally. How could he forget that she's a cop? He mind linked Provenza. He shouldn't be here.

 _"Don't tell my parents. I'm begging you."_

Just as he saw Provenza made his way out of the crowd. Sharon looked at where he's looking at.

So much for rejection, Andy rolled his eyes at himself.

"Officer Ray" She nodded towards the man who's making his escape. Officer Ray catched the man who surprisingly didn't struggle when handcuffed.

"I dropped my charges towards yet you still earned yourself a visit downton." If Andy wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't have heard her mumbled, "Or stay." Andy only smiled at her.

* * *

Andy was getting bored. They made him sit there two hours ago after he called his lawyer. The bouncer he hit didn't even pressed charges. Well, there might be some nice things went there.

He was about to lay on the table when the door opened revealing Sharon.

"You're free to go." She held the door open for him and guide him out until they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Andy flashed her his infamous charming smile, hoping that she would say yes.

Sharon looked around making sure that no one is around.

"About that. How about you leave me alone?" His smile dropped when she said that. She would've said yes if she's not married.

"Sorry babe, but that's not how you reject a person like me." The elevator opened and Andy went in.

"I'll pick you up at 6." Andy saluted at her before the door closed, leaving an annoyed Sharon.

Sharon stomped her way to the murder room. She didn't want to go out with him maybe she wants to but she has a 3 year old daughter. What on earth she's going to wear?

The machines in her head didn't stop working until she got home and found the large dog still sitting in front of the door. Emily must be sleeping. She let the dog in, feeling guilty for leaving him outside. Someone will probably look for him soon. The dog walked inside before stopping at the living room, looking around and sniffing at the sleeping Gavin.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at the action but went to her room to change. She's very grateful for her friend but it's his fault for being out with a man. Arranging a date against her will, she didn't even focused to the man at all. Poor guy, she clicked his tongue.

Sharon peeked at Emily's room and found d her sleeping peacefully. She pulled the covers around her little body before dropping a kiss to her forehead. Sharon sat down on her bed.

Maybe it's not a bad idea to go out with Andy. To hell with the church, she's not the first person who will do this.

* * *

Andy opened the door to the house, he was greeted by her enraged mother who was glaring at him. He told Provenza not to call them. He gaze around to find his stupid friend, he found him sitting on the couch watching TV innocently.

"Do you know how hard to persuade that bloody bouncer not to pressed charges!" Margaret shouted. She grabbed Andy by his ears. Even though his son is a grown man, he's still a kid who always run into trouble. His temper that he got from his father.

"I didn't tell you to persuade him" Andy argued bending low to keep the pain at minimum. He hated this moments.

Margaret squeezed his ear hard making him twist his body, "Try again." She instructed.

"Alright" He groaned in pain as she twisted his ear again "alright. I'm sorry." No one will believe that he's an alpha when they saw him sitting on the floor, clutching his ear. His face was squeezed in grimace.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." Margaret pushed him towards the kitchen before sitting on the armchair beside Provenza.

Andy followed his mother's order before walking to the living room with his cup of coffee. He didn't even get to appreciate his coffee when his mother's asked about Sharon.

"How did the visit in Sharon's workplace went?" Provenza almost laugh when he heard the question.

"It went well I guess. We're going out tomorrow." Andy shrugged. He saw the judgmental look they're giving him.

"Did you ask nicely?" Margaret inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Andy drawled before focusing his eyes on the news.

"Andrew Flynn." His mother warned. She always see through him.

Andy rolled his eyes, "I asked her nicely. Maybe. I don't know." He chuckled at his own answer.

"Idiot." Provenza muttered. Margaret rolled her eyes at the both of them. No wonder where Andy get his eyes rolling attitude.

"She's married with a daughter." Andy stated not looking at his mother.

"More trouble and problem." His mother groaned making him smile. Margaret massage her forehead trying to ease the tension building there. This must be the only beginning. She groaned again.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I'm trying to stick with 1.2k-1.8k words. So don't complain if it's short hahaha.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long chapter. Done editing and I'm sorry for making you read it. It's awful. And the place here is imagination. Thanks to** **welshcwtch hahaha. You're the only one who enjoy this so far xD**

Gavin stirred feeling someone staring at him. He almost screamed when he saw the big dog looking at him like it he wants to eat him. He took a deep breath before walking to the kitchen and started coffee. Staying at Sharon's house and watching a little girl was not something he never dreamed to do. He had to get to work and it's not to babysit. He's happy to do it for his best friend anyway.

Sharon must have smelled the coffee as a few moments later, she walked in the kitchen clad in her robe with Emily behind her. Gavin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a date this evening-" Sharon started but was halted by Gavin's hand.

"I'm not going to watch her again. It's not like I don't like Emily but I have a life too." Gavin stated. Sharon sighed. Gavin's right maybe it's time to hire a babysitter. So much for having a husband.

"Right."

"Tell me it's the Andy fellow." Gavin asked pouring the coffee on their mugs. He handed one to Sharon, sipping and took a sip ohis coffee.

"Yes." Sharon picked up Emily and made her sit her on the counter.

Gavin grinned."Should I start the divorce papers?" He teased earning him a glare from Sharon.

"Right. Little Miss Catholic." Gavin put down his coffee. "I need to go. Bye." He kissed her cheek before walking towards the door.

Sharon looked at Emily. No, she can't do it. She's getting nervous about this date. If Jack found out about it, he would probably kill her or something. Shaking her head, before worrying about those. She should get a babysitter first. She did not even know what to wear. Sharon sighed again before kissing Emily's forehead.

* * *

Andy was woken by his mother's yelling. He turned over putting the his pillow s over his head. He was falling asleep again when he heard the door to his bedroom slammed. He thought he was free here. His mother stayed at the house saying that she wants to know how will his date will go. He really appreciate hertheir trusting nature.

"Get up. The coffee and food will be get cold." He groaned reaching for his phone at the table. He's an adult couldn't she just leave him alone. He looked at his phone. It's not even ten o'clock yet.

He waved at his mother. By the time he stood up, she was out of his room. Andy didn't bother to put his robe on, he strode towards the kitchen with just his shirt and boxers on. Hell, he could walked out baring his body in the pack and no one would even spare a glance except the unmated females which he had no interest onin.

"Where are you planning to take Sharon?" Margaret inquired as Andy sat down beside her.

"How do you know her name?" Margaret looked at Provenza before smiling at Andy. Andy tear a piece of bread and threw throwing it to Provenza.

"It's a secret." Andy looked at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes. Margaret laughed when she saw the look he's giving her.

"You look like a puppy." Andy growled at her angrily. He didn't want to hear anyone calling him a puppy or dog. No werewolf would want to hear anyone calling them those names. He barred his fangs towards Provenza who was laughing so hard.

"Thank you so much, Mom." Andy also glared at her which she ignored.

Margaret knew that she wounded his werewolf ego. She had done it to her husband thousand times now and she always get the same reaction. Thank god, she's the wife of the Alpha or she's probably dead by now.

"You know, I'm thinking of visiting Sharon." Margaret suddenly said, tated sipping her juice. She watched as Andy's head snapped at her direction.

"You don't know where she lives." Andy smiled though a little bit nervous.

"I got it from your father." She pulled out her phone and looked for the address. She waved it in front of n his face making him grumble.

"Why would you go there?" He asked nervously. Andy couldan feel the sweats forming on his forehead. His mother had a way with everything and he didn't know what she's going to say to Sharon. He was surprised when he heard her laughing.

"I'm just joking." She laughed.

"I really like your mother Andy." Provenza grinned at Andy.

"You better not let Dad hear that or your dead." Andy pointed his fork at him yet they are still laughing. This day is getting worse.

"Do you have condoms?" Margaret raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching.

"Mom!" Andy was shocked that his mother even know about condoms let alone asking him if he had those.

"Spoilsport." She snorted. Andy shook his head at their antics. Even though he's a werewolf, he's not going to force Sharon to sleep with him. He's still a gentleman, a little bit.

"I bought two boxes earlier. In case you need them."

"Mom!" Provenza and Margaret laughed loudly as Andy face palm. Provenza enjoyed it when Margaret is here, at least he won't have to deal with his idiot friend. Andy is always a kid when it comes Margaret.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock when the babysitter arrived. Sharon studied the lady for a moment, she even asked for her ID and took a picture of her. The lady seems unperturbed by her actions, she just smiled at Sharon. Sharon guided the lady named, Avril, to the living room where Emily is watching the TV.

"Emily," Sharon called catching the little girl's attention, "thisThis is Avril. She's going to stay with you until I get back. Remember what we talked about earlier."

"Yes. Can I just go with you and Mr. Andy?" She pouted. Sharon smiled and kneeled down in front of the child.

"It's for adults, you can't go with us." Sharon swept Emily's hair back.

"Okay." Emily nodded, her attention turned towards Avril.

Sharon stood up, "I'm just going to prepare." She left Avril and Emily alone in order to let Avril know Emily a bit before she left them on their own later.

Sharon head to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and grab another towel to wrapped her hair. She walked to her closet. She hated this part, without Gavin she has has difficulties choosing the right dress. She took out the navy dress along with the black, red and green dresses.

She laid them on the bed, staring at them helplessly. Sharon didn't know where are they going. Letting putout a sigh, she chose the most likely dress that would suit her. She put the other dresses back and picked the matching shoes. Now with her hair, she flipped it over and started to blow dry. Maybe she should just let down. She really hate this partr of dating. To think about it, she didn't prepare like this with her date Jack.

She looked at the clock and saw that it's nearing six6. It was just half past three when she walked in her bedroom. She was finalizing her look when she someone knock on her door. Smiling at her look, she opened the door.

"Your date is here, I think." Sharon studied the girl's face for a moment. She can see the faint blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt the need to remind the girl that she's there to work. Avril walked back to the living room.

Sharon exhaled loudly took a deep breath before following the girl. When she entered the room, she saw Andy kneeling in front of Emily handing her a stuff toy that looked like a dog. . No,She looked at it carefully, it's looks like a wolf. It almost have the same height as Emily.

She saw Andy wearing a suit. He dressed up nicely. She bit her lip as he his coat pulled tight around his bicep. She felt her cheeks redden as she continue to study his physique. Butterflies flying in her stomach as she saw him he smile d at Emily.

Andy knew that she was there. He couldn't resist giving Emily the toy when he passed by a store and it was displayed. He looked up and his mouth dried. Sharon looks gorgeous. He stood up and picked up the red roses he bought.

He couldn't say anything to her. Her bright green eyes looking in his, he felt like he might sink and drown and die. Her deep crimson dress that clung to her curves, Bane was getting insane in his head. He cleared his throat handing her the flowers.

"Hi. You look gorgeous." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Thank you. I'm just going to put this in a vase." Sharon was about to walked away when she heard Avril's voice.

"I'll do that, Mrs. Raydor." The name made Andy frown but it faded when he felt someone hugging his legs. He grinned downsmiled at Emily. She was reaching for his ear, he bent down and grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Andy." She kissed his cheek before going to the stuff toy he gave her. He saw Sharon watching them with a look that he couldn't determine.

"We should go." Andy gestured for her to walk in front of him but she walked towards Emily. He headed towards the door and opened it. When she said her goodbye, she stepped out of the house with Andy behind her.

She was touched that Andy opened the door for her. It's unusual this day for a man to open the door for a woman.

"So, where are we going?" Sharon asked curiously as she put her seat belt on.

"It's a secret." He winked at her. "I can assure you that it's not a motel." He chuckled as he saw the surprisedsed look on her face.

"You know, keeping the place secret on the first date is getting old." She sarcastically replied. Andy was quite aware of that but it wouldn't hurt to be a called old school.

"I'm still not going to tell you." He grinned as she crossed her arms looking straight ahead. There was an eerie silence in the car before it was broken by Sharon.

"You don't have to give Emily the toy."

"I don't have to but I want to." Andy shrugged focusing on the road. He really didn't mind giving it.

"Anyway, are you the one who left that huge dog at the house?" She looked at him and watched as he laughed. She didn't know what was funny.

"No. I didn't left any dog at your house." Lie of course but he couldn't tell her yet. Julio will be mad if he heard Sharon calling him a dog.

"You are quite aware that I'm married, right?"

"Yes but it seems like your husband is not in the picture." He clicked his tongue. The word husband felt bitter in his mouth.

"He left." Sharon stared at the moving lights and went silent. Andy looked at her with a worried glance. The rest of the drive was spent with silence.

They rounded a street that Sharon couldn't recognize. Andy parked his car and went to open the door on her side. When she got out, a chef was waiting for them. She looked questioningly at Andy.

"Good Evening, Al- " The chef paused and bowed his head before continuing "Sir Andy."

Sharon raised an eyebrow at the gesture. This is getting weird.

"Robert, this is Sharon." Andy introduced. Robert bowed again before guiding them to a door.

The place doesn't look expensive, she's a bit disappointed at the place. Her eyes widened when the door opened revealing a room covered in gold. Robert led them in one of the doors, he pushed it open. There was a table set out for two. She couldn't even described it.

She'll take back what she said. This looks expensive. They even have their own room. Sharon looked at Andy who seemed unperturbed by the place.

"I've been here before." Andy said as he pulled her chair letting her sit. Robert opened one of the wine bottles and poured her glass.

She was about to asked Robert to pour Andy's glass but he beat her to it.

"He doesn't drink." Sharon didn't know why but a bitshe's felt relieved at that.

"What is this place?" She watched as the walls change it's appearance.

"Welcome to Wonderland Ma'am." Robert smiled. The walls changing again. Andy looked at Sharon, her excitement written all over her face.

"The first dish will be serve in 5 minutes." Robert bowed again leaving them alone.

The room has three doors. She knew the other one lead outside, the other one probably led to the kitchen but the other one she didn't know.

"I can't believe a place like this even exist." Sharon asked scanning the room some more. Andy shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Robert clearly knows you." She picked up her wine. She smelled it first before drinking. The wine flows over the tip of her tongue, both sides, underneath, and into the back of her mouth. A very good wine.

"Yes." Andy replied. He didn't elaborate further, if he talked about how he knew Robert he might reveal that he's a werewolf. Sharon was looked like she's waiting for him to explain but he avoided her stare.

The door on Andy's side opened, a waiter came in carrying their food. He put it down in front of them, taking the covers before bowing out of the room.

The sound of water can be heard at the background. Elsie looked at it and found that out the walls change scenery, the a video of water splashing.

"Do you know how to eat oyster?" Andy asked as he saw her staring at the oyster.

"Just how may dishes are we going to eat?" Sharon ignore his question. The oyster was placed on top of crush ice. There's only one for each of them.

"Seeing that this is theis first dish, probably 10." He picked the knife that was designed to be used for the food.

Sharon was used to this kind of fine dining but she's never been to a place where they served ten dishes. She followed his instruction, the oyster taste fresh. The ambiance of the room making it more fresh.

"So, why can't you leave me alone?"

Andy laughed at her forwardness. "I can't answer that now."

"Why?"

"Your parents might know the answer." Sharon was taken aback by the mention of her parents. She set aside the question, making sure that she ask her parents later.

"What's your profession? Since you bought me to this expensive place." Sharon knew that he's making an expression but she didn't mind.

"Uh. I'm an engineer but I studied political science too." At least that's not a lie. The only problem is, he's not working. He just take those to be more proficient in decision making and problem solving, a bullshit idea of his parents.

"You never struck as those." Sharon teased but deep inside she's admiring this man who can endure the math subject.

"What did you think then?"

"A knucklehead." Sharon chuckled as he feigned hurt.

"Whatever. Little lieutenant." He laughed at the glare he got as he said the word little.

"I'm not little." She lifted her chin, head held high.

Two waiters came in. The other one cleaned the table and the other put down the nest dish. Not like the first dish that there's only one for each of them, there's probably at least 5 different dishes played in front of them.

Andy only laid back on his chair staring at Sharon. The lights giving her a different glow, her smile more genuine than before. He must be doing something right. He saw her hand waving in front of his face pulling him out of his enchanted state.

"Stop staring." She scolded playfully.

"Couldn't help it. You're really stunning." Andy saw a faint blush adorned her cheeks making him smile.

"Why did you hit the man from the bar in the first place?" She's been waiting to asked that question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Well, I saw you with another man." Andy admitted. Looking back, his action was a bit stupid.

Her mouth opened, "Something is really wrong with you." Sharon didn't what to react to that. He almost killed a person for seeing her with another man. He might be jealous. She chastised herself, of course he's not.

"Why were you in that bar? I thought you don't drink."

"I don't but my idiot friend, Provenza, does." Andy shrugged. He saw the scrutiny in her eyes making him sigh.

"My friend, Gavin, set me up with the e man that I'm with the other nightr night." She explained.

"Do you always go out?"

"Of course I don't except when I'm blackmailed to it or if we didn't have a case or if the man asked nicely. And I'm a married woman, I don't go out with just anyone. " She defended. She noticed his lip pressed into a thin line.

"Yeah, married, whatever." Andy rolled her eyes. He didn't mean to be rude but that annoyed Sharon.

"I don't mean to pry but where did your husband go?" Andy asked wanting to know more about this man she just called as husband.

"Probably drinking and gambling somewhere and wasting our money." If it wasn't for his werewolf hearing, he wouldn't have heard what she said. Her voice suddenly became quiet.

"Why don't you leave him then?"

"I'm a Catholic. Divorce is not an option and my parent's disagree with the term."

"It's your life, you make your own decision. Your parent's may have opinions but it's not their decision to make and being a Catholic is not an excuse." Sharon smiled weakly at him. He's right but the answer to divorce is no.

Andy he saw the look. He promised that he'll be patient.

"You really should accept that your little." He snorted. Sharon was thankful that he put aside the topic about her marriage.

The dinner went by with them making fun of each other. The ambiance of the room changes as the dishes changed. Sharon was little bit sad when they walked out of Wonderland.

"We could've done fifty-fifty of the bill, you know." Her mouth pursed as she crossed her arms.

"Not a chance. I asked you out not the other way around." He placed a hand on her lower back guiding her back to his car.

"Are we going home?" She caught a glance of the time when they were putting their coats on, it's only 8 o'clock.

"Not yet." He reached out at the back and handed her a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"I know you're not comfortable with your heels and you might needs that." Sharon opened the bag. There was a shoe box inside when she removed the lid, there in lies a pair of rubber shoes.

"Where are we going?" Sharon knew that somehow the shoes will go with her dress. It's black, so her outfit is safe.

"Bowling. Put those on, I don't want you slipping on the floor." They stopped in front of "B" Bowling Alley. Andy stopped the valet from opening the door. Sharon wiggled her toes in the shoes. She stepped out of the car when Andy opened it. He offered his arm which she took and made their way inside.

"I've never played before." She whispered as they passed the guard.

"The owner, Will Pope, will help you. He's a former athlete." He patted her hand. A staff lead them to a little couch. Sharon dropped her purse on the little table before sitting beside Andy. They didn't have to wait long as someone walked to them.

"He's the owner." Andy whispered through his gritted teeth. He never like this man. He saw him looking at Sharon's chest.

"Are you ready Ma'am?" The owner asked looking at her up and down. Andy stepped closer to Sharon. Will's eyes snapped up before he gestured for Sharon to follow him. Bowling is a sport that's making a comeback these days.

"Okay. Let's start at the basic form." Andy almost laugh when he saw the seriousness on Sharon's face as Will started teaching her.

"Put your second, middle finger and thumb in the holes. Make sure your pinkie is right on the ball. This is the most important. It's a tip."

Watching from behind is probably not athe good idea for Andy, her skirt was riding up and he couldn't help but stare was staring at her legs. He stood up and went to the side watching them.

"Oh really?" Sharon was excited. Andy had to clear his throat to avoid laughing, he's right. Seriousness +100.

"While your pinkie isn on the ball, stand loose.," Sharon followed him.,

"Number one. Take a step forward.," She took a step forward.,

"Two. Hold up the ball with one hand." There's not a ball yet but she copied what he just did.

"Three. Hold up your arm like a bird's wing. Step forward again." Sharon stepped forward again and she almost lose her balance.

"Roll the ball towards the pin." Will demonstrated the form and Sharon copied it.

Andy was astounded at her form. It was good but her dress went higher revealing her thighs. This is bad, he thought. He felt his pants tighten at the sight of her cleavage and her thighs.

"What do you think?" Still on the form, he saw her smiling at him expectantly.

"You're looking good.," Sharon stood up straight.

"Your form is good. You just need to slightly raise your upper body." Sharon did form again raising her upper body. She laughed as she almost lose her balance again making Andy grinned.

"She looks like she'll play well." Will turned to Andy. Andy whipped his head away from Sharon's form.

looming at him with a silky grin on his face.

"Show us how you play." Sharon said as she walked to the couch and sat down. Andy went behind her putting his hand on the back of the couch.

Will smiled at her, "Shall I show you, then?" He picked one of the ball. He did a extreme warm up that had him swinging his hand around almost hitting Sharon. Sharon backed up and laughed at the action.

"He might hit us with the ball." Sharon giggled. Andy was enjoying this position so far. Sharon leaning toon him and giggling. Heaven.

Will did a power throw. The ball speeds down the lane.

"Do you think he's going to hit the pins?" Sharon whispered looking at the speeding ball. She laughed loudly when the ball heads to the gutter. Andy also chuckled.

"This is something you have to see." Will didn't look like he was embarrassed.

"Didn't you say you played for a team?" Sharon managed to ask through her giggles. That was hilarious.

"Okay, let's start." Will said picking up another ball.

"Didn't we already start?" Sharon murmured to Andy.

This time he hit the pinsit, it's even a strike. Sharon stood up clapping. A woman came to them whispering something to Andy.

"Let's play in two groups." Andy suggested, turning Sharon's body to face the woman.

"I'm Brenda." The woman offered her hand to Sharon which she took. She didn't who the woman is.

"Sharon. Are you good at playing?" Sharon asked. She might ask Andy about her later.

"No." Sharon saw the judgmental lookscrutiny in the woman's eyes.

"I'm pairing up with the former athlete. Loser pays for the game." Andy said eyes on Sharon.

"No. You pair up with her and I'll be with the former athlete. I know you play well." Sharon replied before sitting and watched as Andy took one ball. He winked at her before throwing the ball. The pins fell down leaving only 3 left.

She's getting nervous. She didn't want to lose this game. It's safe to say that she's competitive by nature. She thought Brenda wasn't good but she kept getting spares.

When it was their turn, Will was the first one. He threw the ball only hitting 5 pins making Sharon pressed her lips in thin line.

"I trusted you." Sharon said as he took another ball. "We thought you were an athlete. We're not sure anymore." She raised her voice higher making Andy chuckle again. She's competitive, Andy thought.

"It's the same as before." Will reassured before throwing manother ball. There's always 3 or more pins left behind.

"I felt betrayed." She uttered as she took a ball. Taking a deep breath, she threw the ball and hiut the pins with only one left behind. She kept getting spares. The game went on and now they were leading by 23 points. Will and Brenda left them. Now it's only the two of them battling. None of them wants to lose.

Sharon had a fair share of bad luck. She's nervous, she took deep breath praying that she won't lose. _I can already feel it. I'm going to lose._ She watched Andy hit the pins. There was only 1 point left. She took one of the ball and take another deep breath. _This may not a big deal but I'm dead serious._

Andy watched the determine snap of her wrist. She threw the ball, her focus on the target but it went to the gutter. He smiled as she saw the defeated look on her face. Now, he knew that she have a bad luck. She took her purse and step into her open coat.

"Can I get the bills for all this?" She asked the man behind the counter. She saw Andy talking to Brenda again. She did a little wave her body, to put away her frustration.

* * *

It was almost eleven when Andy stopped at her house. He walked her towards the door.

"I really had a good time. Thank you Andy." Sharon pressed her lips on his cheeks making them both freeze at the action. She stared at his eyes and licked her lips. Bad move. Andy planted his lips to hers with force making her tumble towards the door. He gripped her head slanting her mouth over his.

Sharon moaned as his tongue invaded the soft cavern of her mouth. Running out of breath, Andy pulled away. Her eyes still close, her mouth open,ed gasping for air. When she opened her eyes, Andy took a step back, he knew it. Her eyes glowing green in the dark. **She** have a werewolf blood.

"Can I take you on another date?" Andy tucked her hair behind her ears.

Swallowing hard, "Yes." She answered making Andy almost jumped happily. Never mind Bane whipping happily in his head.

Sharon stared at the retreating form of Andy. Her mind was still lost from the mind blowing kiss. She opened the door and leaned back on it firing it close. She raised her fingers on her lips, smiling widely.

Sharon entered the living room and found Avril waiting for her. She apologized for being late. She paid Avril and watched as the young woman drove away. Sharon was wonder struck by the turn of events. She's married but she likes another man.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry if there's some typos left.**

 **Thanks for reading! Oldalab!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My friends labeled this as The Real Beginning of the story. Not edited BTW.**

 **Claimed by the Alpha**

 **Nonamaewa**

* * *

 _The leaves crunched as her little feet ran over them. Her auburn long hair billowing behind her. Her giggles non-stop as someone was chasing her. She ran all the way to the flower fuel and sat in the middle. The footsteps behind her disappeared._

 _She covered her mouth with her hands, she knew he was there. When she looked over the flowers, she was faced with a bunch of violets and his smiling face._

 _"Found you, Sharon."_

 _She couldn't determine his face, the sun behind him made it impossible. She was standing up when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth._

Sharon gasped as she woke up from her dream. This is the first time, she had a dream from her childhood. She didn't even remember the place nor the person who was chasing her. She wiped the sweats that gathered on her forehead.

A sudden breeze entered her room making her shiver. She saw the window open. She must have forgotten to close it. Before closing the window, she glanced out. Behind the tree, she could see two glowing circles but without glasses, she couldn't determine what it was.

Sharon shook her head before she closed the door and covered it with the curtain. She walked out of her room towards the kitchen to get some water. As she passed the living room, the big dog wasn't there. She drank some water before looking for the dog inside the house.

A big dog like that would be easy to find but he's definitely not in the house. Before she locked the doors last night, the dog was still in the house. Maybe she was just dreaming.

Walking back to her room, she plopped down on her bed. She knew that they moved to Connecticut when she was seven but before that she couldn't member anything. There's not even a photo of her from those didn't even recall anything that happened from those year. Some parents wouldn't forgotten any event connected to their child would even use those to embarassed their children but not her parents. What happened in those years? Why couldn't she remember anything?

Sharon fell asleep trying to remember any memories.

 _Her shouts were futile. The hand that's covering her mouth made it impossible. Her eyes widen as she saw the boy who gave her flowers being treated the same way as her but they wand his hands tied. He was shouting her name, trying to fight the man who was holding him back._

 _The man behind her replaced the hand that was covering her mouth with a handkerchief and carried her away._

 _"Don't leave any traces, cover our scents and make sure their guard wouldn't remember anything." The man instructed. She was thrown over the man's shoulder, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Sharon!" The boy shouted as the other man drag him to the opposite direction._

 _"Please don't hurt her!" He pleaded, his own tears flowing down his face._

* * *

Andy padded across the living to lay on the couch. He heard the door opened and immediately smelled Julio. He wasn't supposed to leave Sharon's house. He glanced at the clock, it's 2 o'clock

"What are you doing here, Julio?" He shouted as Julio probably head to the kitchen.

"I need a break, Sir. And I'm always here when I ensured their safety for the day." Julio shouted back. Andy knew that but his mate is unprotected.

Andy went to his room and packed some clothes. He didn't bother to put some clothes on beside his boxer. He found Julio eating in the kitchen.

"You stay here. I can't sleep, so I'm going to her house." He ordered before walking out of the house. He hadn't seen Sharon since their date that happened three days ago.

Andy decided to give her space before gracing her with his presence again. He couldn't stop thinking about her, sound cheesy but that's the truth. He's been having dreams of her ever since that parting kiss. She was lying naked under him, writhing in pleasure and screaming his name. He had woken with an erection in those morning.

Andy didn't parked his car in front of her house. He found a vacant lot and shifted there. He walked in the dark to avoid anyone seeing him. When he was in front of her house, he followed her smell. He saw her windows open which is very unlike her. Maybe she forgot about it.

The window was big enough for him. He jumped in her room, noticing the faint smell of a man. He glanced at the bed and there she was. She was sweating making her nightgown clung to her body, outlining her curves. He focused on her face that was so peaceful despite the little frown on her forehead. She must be dreaming.

Bane was still enjoying the view when he noticed her stirring. He quickly leaped out of the room hiding behind the tree. If Xavier's size didn't freak Sharon out, Bane's size might. He was still looking at her window when she stand in front of it, looking directly at him. He saw her shaking her head before closing the window then covered it.

He shifted from his werewolf form and put some decent clothes on. Andy was relieved that she didn't shifted before or she might have seen him. He's also relieved that she didn't have a 20/20 vision. There's still the possibility that she saw his eyes but those can be mistaken for fireflies.

If he couldn't sleep then he might as well drag the other two person in their house. He bought some drive thru foods before driving home. He sent a quick message to Sharon. He had her number for a few days but this is the first time he sent a message. He needs to thank Provenza's connection.

When Andy got home, he banged loudly on Provenza's door. The door cracked a bit before Provenza went out.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted angrily.

"Movie Marathon. There's some beer for you." Andy smirked. He knew his weakness beside from women. Provenza grumbled before following his footsteps, he stopped when he saw Julio.

"Why are you here? I thought you're guarding this idiot's mate." Provenza grabbed one of the beers and sat down on the couch.

"They're guarded. That woman is a police and she have a gun, Sir." Provenza threw a look at Andy before focusing his attention to the movie.

* * *

Sharon was awakened by her phone ringing. She groaned loud for having her sleep disturbed before she answered.

 _"We have another body."_

Sharon sighed, "I'm on my way."

She threw a quick glace at the time before rushing to Emily's bedroom. She hates to wake her daughter at this kind of hour, it's only 5 o'clock but she had no one to watch her. She run her hand over Emily's hair before lightly shaking her. The little girl opened her eyes

"Mama's sorry for waking you up." Emily wrapped her arms around her neck, she carried her towards the bathroom.

"We could shower together." Emily nodded from her shoulder. Without putting her down, she turned the shower to warm.

After thirty minutes, they were on their way to the crime scene. Sharon glanced at her sleeping daughter at the back. She had put a pillow beside to avoid hitting her head. Sharon cursed her husband to the moon and back.

She saw the cars that surrounded a house. She checked her phone. She saw a message from a number she couldn't recognized. She opened it and laughed.

 **'What's the one food you could never live without?'**

She only knew one person, who will ask this kind of question. Andy. But how did he know her number, she was sure that she didn't gave it to him.

 **'Roasted chickpea and avocado salad.'**

She sent the message before stuffing it in her pocket. She opened one of the windows before stepping out of the car. She glanced at Emily to make sure she's sleeping before walking inside the house.

* * *

Sharon wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she write down notes. They've found another unidentified body, that's three in a row. The man had his neck snapped, there's not even a trace left. Her body tensed as she remembered her dreams last night.

Just as she put the phone down, her mobile phone rang. She smiled as she saw the caller. Turning away from the team, she pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" She lowered her tone a bit not noticing the exchange behind her.

 _"What are you doing?"_

"Working. How did you get my number?" Sharon walked out of the murder room to avoid being overheard.

 _"I have my ways. Have you eaten lunch yet?"_

"I have. I'm busy looking for a killer. What do you want?" She didn't mean to sound mean but he shouldn't be calling her.

 _"Nothing. Okay, I'll hung up then."_ Weird. She frowned at the phone suddenly upset that he hung up. She hadn't seen or heard him since their date. She couldn't helped but to crave his annoying presence.

She must've gone crazy. She shouldn't be craving another man's presence except her husband. Sharon run her hands into her hair before walking back to the murder room.

Later that evening, due to exhaustion Sharon forgot to buy take outs. Tired, she plopped down on the couch with Emily climbing on top of her. She checked her watch and sighe. She should cook dinner. They lay like that for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. Groaning, she stood up and opened the door.

"I come bearing dinner for two beautiful ladies." She rolled her eyes when she saw Andy. She saw the paper bags that he was holding. She prayed that her stomach wouldn't betray her.

"We already had dinner." She lied. She couldn't help but let her eyes run over his body. He looks sexy in his jeans and leather jacket, his attire is far from what he wore to their date. Her blush deepened when she saw the knowing smirked he was giving her.

"I know you hadn't. Don't be stubborn and just accept it." Andy swayed the bag in front of her face, letting her smell.

"What are you a mind reader?" Giving up, she let him inside. She saw him walked comfortably to the kitchen putting bags on the table.

"Nope but I heard someone's stomach grumble." He smirked at her. She felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"That's a lot." Sharon pointed at the bags.

"I know you hadn't had lunch either." Andy looked at her, challenging her to deny the whole thing. She sighed before laying out the plates and utensils. Sharon stared at him while he pulled out the contents of the bags.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Uh foods." Andy sarcastically replied which earned him a pinch on his arm. She was startled when she felt the defined muscles.

"Don't be sarcastic." He was not even affected by the pinch where as Jack would've been angry at her. He laughed which made her smile.

"What do you call these?" He asked as he removed the lids of the containers.

"Foods."

"And what did I said when you asked?" He raised an eyebrow with that annoying but charming smile of him.

"You're impossible. I'm going to get Emily." She shook her head at him. Just as she said that they heard little footsteps coming towards them.

"I guess I don't need to." Sharon muttered under her breath as Emily entered the kitchen.

"Look at this. I got you your salad." Andy held up the container, showing her. "There's homemade lasagna, I made it." He said proudly. "And strawberry rhubarb."

"This is too many, Andy. How much is it?" Even if there's only three kinds of food but the amount of it is too many for them.

"I'm not letting you pay and enjoy eating. I need to go." Andy patted Emily's head as she stood beside him.

Sharon glanced at the excess plate that she lay down, "You can stay."

"I just came here to dropped this. I'm sorry." Andy apologized before saying a brief goodbye to Emily. As he walked out of the kitchen, he heard her footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you free on Friday?"

"I don't know." With her being a cop, there's no telling when she would be free.

"Okay. Just let me know when you are." They stood facing each other. Sharon opened her mouth to say something. Andy nodded at her before walking out of her house. She suddenly felt lonely. Two little arms wrapped around her thighs.

Sharon suddenly lost her appetite. She's confused at what she's feeling right now. She drew a shaky breath before walking back to the kitchen with Emily. She put the lids back except the lasagna. She put them in the fridge before serving Emily the lasagna. She just watched as her daughter ate the food with gusto.

Andy must be a good cook, she mused. The house was so quiet and dead. When they bought this house, it was so full of life then she got pregnant and everything went to hell but she will never change Emily for anything. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear nor hear Andy sat beside Emily.

"I told you to eat."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up quickly. A lump form in her throat as he wipe Emily's mouth. He stood up and went to open her fridge, he grabbed the salad and put some on her plate.

"I thought you needed to go." Andy shrugged but he didn't answer.

"Eat." He pointed at the food in front of her.

"I'm not hungry. You can't make me do something I don't want to." She stubbornly said.

"I'm sure, you don't want me feeding you in front of your daughter." She looked at Emily who was staring at her. She reluctantly eat the salad.

Andy watched as she eat but turned his attention to Emily. "Did you do anything fun today?" Emily nodded enthusiastically before getting out of her chair and run out before he could say anything.

"What's that-" He didn't even finished his question when Emily came running back with her bag. She went to him and stared up at him. He smiled before pulling her to his lap. He watched as she pulled out papers from her bag.

"I drew you. " Andy's eyes widen as he saw what she drew. Though a bit messy and not very clear, it looks like a wolf. He saw Sharon in the corner of his eyes trying to look at it.

"Can I keep it?" He studied the drawing not letting Sharon see it.

Emily nodded, "Ms. Mary was mad at me." Sharon's head snapped towards her. The teacher didn't tell her anything earlier when she went to get Emily.

Andy looked at Sharon briefly, "Why?"

"She made us do math." Emily handed him the paper and he burst out laughing. Sharon snatched the paper from Andy before glaring at him. Although the math is basic, Emily couldn't do addition very well but she's good at writing and spelling. Written on the top of the paper was 'Jesus is always the answer' then the answer to every question was Jesus.

"Who told you this?" Sharon folded the paper, asking gently.

"You, Mama." Andy bit his tongue to stop laughing but his body was shaking from holding back. Sharon placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'll just wash this and you can go to bed." Sharon gathered the dirty dishes before putting them in the sink.

"I'll do that." Andy placed Emily on the empty chair and stood up.

"No." She firmly said which made him back out. Andy looked at her attire, she didn't even change from her work clothes.

When she was done washing the dishes. She picked up Emily's bag and held her hand as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I think I should go home." Andy uttered.

"Wait. I need to talk to you." Sharon stared at him, eyes pleading him not to go. Andy nodded before walking to the living room.

Andy waited for thirty minutes before Sharon appeared. She changed her clothes. She was now wearing a knitted turtleneck sweater and yoga pants. She sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Andy, I don't think it's a good idea to go on another date." Sharon stated. Andy clenched Hus jaw and relaxed it before answering.

"Why?"

"As I said, I'm a married woman and I have a child to prove that."

"Bullshit," He exclaimed which earned him death glare from Sharon. "Your husband left you for three years, for God sakes." He angrily said not realizing what came out of his mouth.

Sharon stood up and crossed her arms. She was sending daggers at him. Only Gavin and her parents knew that Jack left her when she got pregnant only coming back 3 years later.

"How do you know that?" Her voice devoid with emotion.

The room suddenly felt cold, her protective stance and her pursed lip in an angry manner. Andy swallowed hard, he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. This shouldn't be happening. She wasn't supposed to found out now. Shit gets real, he gulped.

 **To be continued...**

 **I had to cut this. The next chapter will be, hopefully, uploaded tomorrow if I didn't catch the laziness flu.**

 **Thanks for reading! Oldalab!**


	8. Chapter 8

Andy cleared his throat, "I really should go." Avoiding her eyes, he went straight to the door. Just as he opened the door, a hand came into his view and slammed it close.

"You are not going anywhere, until you explained to mewhy do you know that information," He took a step back from her as she saw the anger behind her eyes. "Explain to me why you nearly killed that guy in the bar and explain to me why your eyes glowing." She breath deeply ,"Why is it that I can't hate you?"

Andy was stopped by the wall. He could easily escaped but he didn't want to hurt her and she'll probably find him. He didn't want to shock her, her parent's are the one who was supposed to tell her.

"Okay but can you sit down?" Andy gestured at the couch but her eyes still on him. Her lips in a tight purse.

"Promise me you won't freak out." He went to close the windows and let Xavier out. Sharon eyes widened in alarm as he was locking everything. Her gun and her phone was in her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Making sure no one will witness the upcoming event." She would have been smiling if she's not frightened. Emily, she panicked. Her eyes darting towards Emily's bedroom.

"What are you doing, Andy?" She asked as he shove her towards the couch making her sit.

"I'm going to explain. I knew your husband left you for three years because he stopped fucking you in those years which means no more pain for me. You're my mate, Sharon." He remembered to keep his voice down but his patient was running low with the whole respect her space thing.

Sharon's mouth agape when he cursed. "What do you mean 'mate? I'm married why can't you accept that and leave me alone." Her voice was laced with venom as she stood up and went to stand in front of him, eye to eye. She's not afraid of him.

"I'm a werewolf." He said, staring deeply in her eyes. Sharon laugh but it was dripping with sarcasm.

"You really need to see a shrink." She glared at him. Sharon took a step back when he started to peel off his clothes. Andy had enough with her.

"What are you doing?" The moment her question came out. His entire form began to shake as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Sharon could see his shoulder rapidly moving up and down as he breath in deeply trying to calm himself too but she could see that if wasn't working.

Sharon screamed as a loud growl made it's way up his throat and out of his mouth. She could hear the bones breaking, snapping, and realigning themselves. She watched as fur sprouted from every pore in his body as he outgrew his human skin and his form turned into a wolf.

Sharon was shaking, she scrambled backwards towards the hallway which led to her bedroom. Her eyes darting to between her bedroom and Emily's bedroom. Surrendering from her attempt to reach both bedrooms, she leaned back to the wall. Bringing up her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small and unexposed as possible. The black wolf in front of her shook his glossy coat before its head snapped in her direction.

"You're a monster." Her voice cracked from fear as she said it. His eyes turned gold as she finished her sentence. Its eyes stalked every movement she make and she knew she was its prey. His eyes calculating as he thought how easy it would be to take her down. She could see his muscle ripple underneath his fur and she knew he was getting ready to pounce.

Sharon stood up slowly, she crouched while her body was shaking as she watched the wild animal in front of her. Its stance has changed as he readied himself for the short leap between them. It's tail flicked high in the air before he ducked the front half of his body and used it's leg to propel itself forward.

His leap was high and Sharon could see the space its body and the floor. She didn't hesitate as she threw herself forward and under it landing on the floor as the wolf knocked in the wall. She looked over to see that the wolf was dazed and shaking his headbehind it had dent in it from the wolf's head. She stood up quickly and entered her bedroom, she could at least keep him away from Emily. Why do you have to call him monster, she scolded herself. She run towards her table and searched for her gun. There was a loud bang that could be heard behind her, she grabbed her gun and pointed it towards him but he was not afraid of it.

It snarled at her again, his entire form shaking with anger as it's gold eyes locked with her own before he jumped at her knocking the gun out of her hand and far away from her. She was pinned underneath him. He snapped his jaws and growled lowly as the fur on the back of it's neck stood to attention.

Sharon was glad at the moment that Emily was a deep sleeper or she would be screwed. The wolf on top of her was a predator, a natural born killer. She could see in the way his ears twitched that its sensitive hearing was designed to pick up any sort of pprey no matter how big or small.

Right now, she could tell that it was listening to her heartbeat. Its nose twitched as it no doubt smelled her fear and its powerful jaws snapped revealing a set of large, white canines that could easily pierce the tender flesh of any animal. Its body was lean and lined with muscles making it powerful and fast.

He opened his mouth wide as if preparing to bite her. She was the prey and he was the predator. Any doubts she had that werewolves not being real were now gone. She had seen the transformation with her own eyes. Although she still couldn't think of any logical explanation as to how he changed but she knew that what she saw was real.

Her body began to tremble. She closed her eyes tightly, her wet eyelashes fanning across her cheeks as tears rolled down them. She felt him leaned backwards and his jaws snapped loudly. She was waiting for the pain to consume her entire being but nothing came.

Seconds went by and there was nothing. No pain, no stinging sensations, no sharp teeth ripping into her skin or warm metallic liquid over her body. Surprisingly, the wolf had yet to attack. Sharon jumped when she felt cold and wet and pressing itself on her cheek. Her tightly closed eyes opened in shock as she stared into a pair of warm brown eyes, gone was glowing gold.

Her mouth trembled as the wolf pressed his nose to her cheeks once again, it was firm and rougher than what she expected as he pressed against her cheek with more force. Before she knew it, everything went black.

Andy noticed Sharon gone limp. He cursed and cursed in his head for losing control. He shifted from his wolf form to his human body. Naked as the day he was born but it didn't bother him. He picked up the limp form of Sharon and lay her on the bed. He wiped the tears on her cheek before leaving her room and out his clothes on.

He saw the dent on the walk and the broken door. Idiot, he mumbled to himself. He went to Emily's bedroom and peaked. The little girl was still deep in sleep, he pulled the cover over her little body before heading back to Sharon's bedroom. He looked at her for moment and sighed loudly. He sat on the wall across from and watched as she sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

 _Blood. There was blood everywhere. The white room was covered with red splatter. She lift her head, she stood up. No one was in the room except her. She tried to walk but was stopped. She's surrounded by glass. She tried to pushed it but it wouldn't budge._

 _"Mama!" She cried punching the glass. She repeatedly cried her mother's name. She fell on her bottom when the door opened. She could hear the boy shouting her name._

 _"Shut up mutt!" The man who took her snapped. She saw the handcuff that was dangling in his fingers. There was a door that opened on her side. Her eyes widen when she realized what kind of handcuffs he was carrying. Silver._

 _"Please don't." She pleaded. She dodged him when he went to grab her. The man chuckled evilly before she was caught. She screamed when the handcuffs made it's connection to her skin._

 _"Please take it off!" She shouted from the pain. She fell to her knees. Her eyes closed from the pain. Her hand starting to numb, she was gasping for air at the continuous torture. She stopped her hand from moving but handcuff was to tight._

 _She heard the door opened again and the shouts from the boy. He was pushed inside, he instantly went her._

 _"Take it off," he ordered but the two man just laughed at him._

 _"Not until I killed your parents. That pain is not enough for what they did to us." The man who wore sunglasses sneered before they left them alone._

 _He tried to break the cuffs. He could see the burn on her skin, if the cuff stay too long it will penetrate her skin and caused bleeding. He firmly closed his mouth to avoid screaming from pain, he needed to get it off of her._

 _She was lying on the tiled floor, unmoving. She was staring at the ceiling with tears pouring down her face but she's silent. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. If they escaped from this prison, he would make sure that they pay. What could two five years old do..._

Sharon could feel something gently running along her cheek, it was soft as a feather, lightly gliding over her skin. The sensation was causing pleasant tingles to dance across her face and she found herself leaning into it in her half dazed state. It was doing to her, the simple touch seemed to affect her whole body; becoming alight with electricity causing a low hum to swell within her chest and her heart began to beat faster. She could feel butterflies flutter inside her stomach as if something had spooked or excited them.

The reaction to whatever was touching her was so foreign that the feelings frightened her. These emotions and the sensations channelling through her body seemed to send her over the edge as she woke with a gasp escaping her dry lips. She began coughing as her throat ached and protested against its sudden use. She rolled over and clutched her throat as she continued to cough violently. The strange sensations ceased as the touch had left her body and any contentment she had been feeling was now gone.

She groaned as she leaned her head onto the soft duvet and closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the smell of woods, male cologne and all man wafted into her senses as she felt her racing heart calm down. She greedily breathed in deeply again and again through her nose. She had never smelled anything so intoxicating, so addictive in her life and she continued to lean her forehead on the mattress, nothing else seemed to matter but the comforting smell.

Once these thoughts became clearer in her head, she immediately sat upright. Realization began to hit her; firstly, her bed didn't smell so inviting. Her eyes opened wide she could feel her throat began to close up again as she began to panic, her shaking hands gripped the sheets and she quickly looked down at her still clothed body feeling relief flood through her.

The relief was short lived as she remembered that she was still in her room. Sharon looked to the left feeling a scream build up within her as she scrambled backwards. A gasp escaped her before she groaned out loud as she fell off of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor; the bed sheets tangled in her limbs. she hurriedly crawled backwards until she couldn't go any further, her back collided painfully with the wall behind her but she didn't take her eyes off of watched as he got up from the bed slowly until he was standing at his full height.

His eyes seemed to stare endlessly into her own. Her heartbeat began to pick up as it thundered against her constricting chest.

Sharon tried to hide herself against the wall the fear she felt was real, the gut wrenching feeling within her stomach was real and she knew that she hadn't imagined what had happened. It was impossible that the man in front of herme had changed forms from being a wolf to a human within a matter of seconds. Sshe tried to search for a logical explanation as to what had happened but she couldn't come up with anything.

The man before herme changed into a wolf. Sshe wasn't oblivious to what he could be she just always thought that they were made up. That 'werewolves' didn't actually exist; they were mythical beings that belong on the white pages of a book, not in real life. They didn't walk out of the woods. and kidnap people. Even as she thought about the possibility of the man in front of herme being a 'werewolf' she realized how stupid she sounded.

Sshe watched as he began to slowly move across the room, her eyes followed his every movement as she shook with fear. He hadn't spoken and it was beginning to unnerve herme. she had no idea what he wanted nor did she even wish to imagine. she had no idea who this inhumanly attractive male was that was taking small steps towards herme. It didn't matter that he was attractive, she feared him as much as she feared her own father. AndyHe walked with an air of confidences that seemed to roll off of him in waves. HeThis man was powerful, the way he held himself and held his chin made it obvious that he wasn't someone you easily messed with. Why on earth she hadn't noticed it before?

"St- Stay away from me," she stuttered as she brought her knees up close to her chest, the duvet following the movement as she gathered it up in her hands and pulled it to her chest so that it was covering her shaking form.

"Don't come near me!" she cried as she saw that he was about to take another step towards herme. At hearing her fearful voice he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, he stood up straighter and held his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender. Sshe didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the salty liquid on her chapped lips.

"Ishe'm not going to hurt you." His voice was deep and smooth like velvet, lightly caressing her ears as she found herself wanting to hear it over and over again.

"I want you to leave me alone," she told him, her voice was mixed with a sob as she stared anywhere other than into his eyes.

"Mine." Andy snarled loudly. My body reacted completely different to the sound of his voice now as her form began to shake violently.

He took another step forward as she scurried along the wall as fast as she could so that she was even further away from him than she had been before. His eyes hardened as he took in the movement and the corner of his mouth twitched as he resisted the urge to snarl at herme. She continued to cower into the wall with fear as she felt the blood begin to rush behind her ears.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered covering her face so that if he were to strike herme she would have at least protected her already bruised face. Sshe squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the blow that would soon follow.

"Ishe 'm not going to hurt you." He spoke once again in a hard tone as he took a small step forward.

"Stay away from me!" she ordered as she buried her face deep within the duvet.

She watched as he made a move to stand up and she immediately tensed, as she shrank into the wall. He didn't seem pleased by her reaction and his eyes darkened while his hands balled into fists.

"Stay away from me you monster!" she told him, despite her stuttering her words seemed to have an effect although it wasn't the effect she wanted.

"I am not a monster." He gritted out through his teeth, his voice was hard and more like a growl than his normal deep voice. He said every word individually as if he was having trouble speaking let alone forming a sentence. He was now standing, towering over me once again as she peered up at him.

"If I am a monster then you are one too." Andy offered his hand to help her stand up. She glared at his hand, he sighed before walking out of the room. What does he mean by that? He's just messing with you, she thought.

Sharon saw that her door was already fixed. She glanced outside, the sun is already up. Panic began to rose as she remember her daughter in the other room. She scrambled up and ran towards Emily's room. When she opened it, she was greeted by an empty room.

She ran out of the room to the bathroom but no one was in there either. When she was about to run to the living room, she saw Emily standing smiling at her. Her face covered in sauce, possibly spaghetti sauce. Sharon reached her and hugged her to herself, peppering her with kisses. Tears streaming down her face, a lot could have happened those hours that she was asleep.

"I'm leaving but promise me you won't run away or you will be in real trouble." Andy warned before waving his hand to Emily.

Sharon sighed in relief. She knew their house was not safe anymore. She cleaned Emily's face before getting her phone.


End file.
